


Pies

by moonwillow27458



Series: Advent [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Burns, Fires, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonwillow27458/pseuds/moonwillow27458
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel thought it would be a good idea to make Sam a pie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pies

**Author's Note:**

> The 7th in the advent

Sam could smell something like burning before he even reached the apartment. His mind immediately began to panic; if anyone in the building was going to set it on fire, it would be Gabriel. He did love Gabe, but he couldn't cook to save his life. Hastily, he set of running, hoping to get to the apartment before the flames engulfed everything he loved.

"Gabe!" Sam yelled as he flung the door open. It hit the wall with a dull thud and the one of the brass numbers fell onto the floor but Sam didn't care, he was more concerned with Gabriel's safety. "Are you okay!" No response came, making Sam's anxiety flare up with cruel vengeance.

"Jeez what's got your panties in a twist," Gabriel laughed as he stepped out of his bedroom.

"The flat's on fire!" Sam shrieked at his room mate, blind with panic. "Can't you smell it?"

"No, I got a blocked nose," Gabriel shrugged, as if it was a normal situation. Sam stared at him until his mind processed what Sam said. "SHIT MY PIES!" Suddenly, he leapt across the tiny living room, towards the kitchen and ducked inside. He slid across the floor on his knees until he reached the oven, black smoke just starting to seep out of the cracks.

Sam followed him into the kitchen, obviously confused about what he meant. Pies were something that Gabriel wouldn't, couldn't bake. He put it down to being shop bought before kneeling in front of the now open oven.

"Shouldn't the smoke alarm have gone off?" Gabriel yelped, trying to waft the thick cloud of smoke out of the small window, though it wasn't going well. There were two blackened pies sat on the counter top, long since ruined.

"I don't know when was the last time you checked it?" Sam asked in reply. Gabriel looked at the ground sheepishly, but didn't answer the question, confirming Sam's suspicions. Almost on cue, a high pitched wailing filling the apartment. Not knowing what to do, Sam grabbed the pies and shoved them into a plastic bag before stumbling down the hallway to get them to the trash chute. They were still smoking as he watched the bag tumble down the dark, metal chute. 

When he returned to the apartment, Gabriel was still chasing smoke with a now burnt tea towel. A few neighbours had appeared out of their apartments, annoyed by the disturbance. Sam smiled awkwardly, waving them off before slamming the door in their face. On his way back to the kitchen, he turned the alarm off, not needing to stand on anything to do so.

"Thank fuck that is off!" Gabe yelled, coughing loudly due to smoke inhalation.

"The pies are gone," Sam announced.

"Did you pick up the pies without gloves?" Gabe asked looking Sam over. Instantly, he spotted the redness forming on Sam's hand, the skin starting to blister. "You idiot." Sam swallowed guiltily, but let himself be lead into the bathroom where Gabe pulled out some antiseptic.

"Run your hands under the water," he instructed. Doing as he was told, Sam hissed as the icy water touched his skin. Once he'd rinsed his hand for a few minutes, Gabriel had him sit on the toilet lid while he rubbed the antiseptic cream onto the pinkish blisters.

"You idiot," Gabriel repeated sadly, no torment in his voice. They stayed silent until Gabe had the wounds wrapped up in fresh bandages, before Sam spoke up.

"Why were you making pie?"

"You seemed to be having a tough time with midterms so I thought it'd cheer you up," Gabriel told him. "I'd even put like an angel on one of the pies to make it extra Christmassy."

"You're a dork," Sam grinned at him, despite the smoky apartment and stinging hands. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to," Gabriel replied. "If you hadn't eaten it, then I could have."


End file.
